Take A Shot In The Dark
by fall into your sunlight
Summary: Kendall ends up being the perfect distraction for James… KAMES.  oneshot; completed


"**Take A Shot In The Dark" by: Courtney (fall into your sunlight)**

**Summary: **_**Kendall ends up being the perfect distraction for James… **_

**Paring: Kames (Kendall/James)**

**A/N: ok, so this is my first fan fiction(: and my first attempt at a slash story ever so here it goes lol. **

* * *

Kendall Knight groaned in annoyance as the sounds of everything in his bedroom fell to the floor. He threw the pillow off his head and sat up in his bed and watched as his roommate, and best friend, James Diamond rush around the room and throw everything in his sight out of his way.

"What… the _hell_ are you doing?" Kendall demanded, glaring at him.

"I can't find my hockey stick and I was supposed to meet Logan and Carlos at the rink like ten minutes ago." James explained, not looking up at Kendall as he threw a hamper of laundry over his shoulder. A pile of boxers, jeans, t-shirts, and socks hit Kendall right in the face and he fell back onto the bed from the force of it. James groaned.

"Lucky comb not so lucky today?" Kendall teased him. James stuck his tongue out at Kendall and resumed his frantic search.

"Did you even look in the closet? That's where they usually are." Kendall said, getting up from his bed. James froze and looked at him.

"No. Kendall you're a genius!" James jumped up and ran over to the closet in their room. The door was cracked open, since the knob was broken and if it was shut all the way it would be hell to get it open. James pushed the door open further and looked inside. "I don't see it."

"Top shelf." Kendall yawned, pulling off his shirt and changing it.

"Can you get it for me?" James asked, turning around to face Kendall.

"Why can't you?" Kendall asked.

"I can't reach."

"You're taller than I am!"

James pupils traveled to the top of his eyes, searching for an answer to his flawed statement. "I love you?" he said sheepishly, flashing Kendall his famous thousand-dollar-James-Diamond smile. Kendall sighed; that smile could get him to do almost anything. That, and whenever James said 'I love you'. It was his only weakness in the world.

"Fine, whatever." Kendall muttered and walked over to the open closet.

"Be right back!" James said as he walked inside and jogged out of the room. Kendall rolled his eyes and reached up for James's hockey stick. Granted, Kendall was a tall guy but the stick was still pretty out of reach for him. He stood on his toes and reached back further, one hand holding onto the shelf and one hand reaching back for the hockey stick. But just as he was about to grab it, the shelf gave out and snapped from it's place on the wall. Kendall lost his balance and fell to the floor, his legs hitting the closet door, causing it to slam shut.

"Damn it!" Kendall stood up immediately and jiggled the door knob, trying to open it. No such luck. He banged his fist on the door, screaming James's name over and over again.

"Kendall?" he heard James's voice through the door.

"James! I'm stuck in here!" Kendall called to him. He looked down at the knob and noticed how it just turned around and around.

"Hang on, I'll get you out!" he heard James say, and then heard his retreating footsteps.

"James?"

James's footsteps increased rapidly and then a loud thud noise was heard.

"James… the door doesn't open in, it opens outward." Kendall explained to him.

"Oh." was all James's weak voice said. Kendall rolled his eyes and heard James stand up. "Ok, don't worry, I'll get you out somehow."

"How about you pull the door and I push it." Kendall suggested. James agreed to the idea and after a few minutes of struggling the door popped open.

"Thank god." Kendall breathed.

"How'd you manage to get stuck in here?" James asked.

"Getting your stupid hockey stick!" Kendall said.

"Oh, yeah, my hockey stick." James stepped inside the closet, not noticing how his key chain was hooked on the door knob, and when he got inside, the door slammed shut.

James let out a loud scream, causing Kendall to jump in surprise.

"Nice going genius." he said sarcastically, not noticing how James had broke out into a sweat right that moment. "Guess we're gonna be stuck in here for a while." Kendall pulled on the string in the middle of the closet, giving them light, and watched as James stood before him, staring at the door.

"James? You ok?" he asked, looking him over. James was breathing rather heavily and sweating a lot, and he saw that his hands were even shaking as he went to run his fingers through his hair. Kendall was rather surprised; James was always someone who had himself so kept together. Seeing him fall apart like this, and so quickly, was kind of scary to Kendall. "James?"

"I can't be in here." James said, his voice soft. He started rapidly jiggling the door knob. "I have to get out of here."

"James, we're not gonna get out of here." Kendall said, but that didn't help anything. James just started to freak out even more.

"No, Kendall, I have to get out of here!" he started banging on the door.

"James." Kendall grabbed his arm and forced him to stop hitting the door. "James, James, James. It's ok, just relax."

"No, I have to get out _now_!" James took a few steps up to the back of the closet and to Kendall's surprise, began slamming his body against the door frame.

"James, what are you doing?" Kendall stood in front of him and gripped his shoulders. James's breathing was coming out more shallow and heavy. Kendall could feel James shaking through his fingertips. "James…" he said slowly. "Jamie, it's aright." James hated that nickname but he only let Kendall call him that. "Just breathe, in and out, in and out."

James closed his eyes and shook his head 'no'. "Kenny I can't stay in here." Kenny was James's nickname for Kendall, and he only saved it for certain occasions.

"You're gonna be fine." Kendall repeated.

James continued to shake his head and hyperventilate. Kendall knew he had to do something; it was only a matter of time before James would lose consciousness or something. He need to do something to make James forget about how he was feeling.

And out nowhere, an idea popped into Kendall's head, and without thinking, he just leaned forward and pressed his lips against James's.

James just stopped everything. He stopped breathing, stopped shaking. He was just frozen. His wide eyes stared at Kendall, who after a few seconds of kissing, pulled away from him.

Both boys were at a loss for words. Kendall's face was red as anything and he was avoiding looking at James, who had a million thoughts rushing through his mind right now.

"Wh- why?" he finally managed to choke out.

"You were freaking out." Kendall said, still not looking up James. "I just figured you needed something to distract you, so you would calm down."

"Oh." James could feel his face flushing. "Well thanks." Kendall's head snapped up and he raised an eyebrow. "I mean, it did help. I don't feel like the walls are closing in on me…" James paused, suddenly getting that thought back into his head. "At-at least I- I wasn't."

"It's ok." Kendall placed his hands on his shoulders and lowered him to the ground, forcing him to sit down. James ran his trembling hands through his hair.

"Hey." Kendall put his hand on James's chin and gently raised his head up so he was looking him in the eyes. At the second when their eyes met, Kendall felt his body fill up with a warm feeling. The intensity startling him, he adverted his eyes downward and began focusing on James's chest, which was moving in and out rapidly since he was breathing so heavy.

"This distraction thing you go going on isn't so helpful anymore." James said in a teasing voice.

Kendall chuckled. "Sorry." he paused. "So how long have you been claustrophobic? I mean, I'm your best friend, I'm surprised I didn't know this."

"Well I'm surprised that you never let me know you wanted to kiss me." James replied.

Kendall blushed again. "I-I don't want to kiss you! I just did it to calm you down."

"Sure you did." James said sarcastically. "I mean, I don't blame you, I know I'm pretty irresistible."

Kendall rolled his eyes, still blushing. "Anyway, you never answered my question."

James sighed. "I guess… I guess it all started when I was younger. My parents would fight, I would hide in my bedroom closet because I was scared. And while I was in there, I could still hear them screaming, and I could hear him hurting her. Then the air would start to feel thicker and I couldn't breathe, and the walls felt like they were closing in on me and crushing me. Now, being in small spaces like that make me remember them fighting, and then I can't breathe, and that's why I'm claustrophobic."

Kendall was at a loss for words. He never knew that James's parents fighting had this kind of affect on him. "I'm sorry." he finally said.

James shrugged. "I just never liked talking about it, so you're the only one that knows."

"I'm not surprised, I am your best friend after all." Kendall said.

"You've said that twice already." James said with a small eye roll and a smirk. Kendall immediately smiled when he saw a glimpse of James's pearly whites. "So my turn for a question, that kiss… are you sure it was only for a distraction."

Kendall opened his mouth to say something but James cut him off. "Because I could really use a distraction right now." Kendall's mouth stayed open as James smiled at him. Did he really just say that? Was Kendall going insane? Sure, for the past few months Kendall had had somewhat of a crush on James but he never thought in a million years that James would openly admit that he wanted to kiss Kendall again.

After a few moments passed of Kendall failing to close his mouth, James just put his hand on his chin, pushed his mouth shut and kissed Kendall.

At first, Kendall was still, not responding to the kiss. But soon he was kissing him back.

Both boys were confused by this. They were best friends, practically brothers. Brothers didn't kiss and guys weren't supposed to kiss either. But at the same time, they didn't care. They liked the kiss too much to care.

James brought a hand and ran his fingers through Kendall's blonde locks, pulling him closer, mashing their lips harder. He then tentatively slid his tongue out to lick Kendall's bottom lip before biting it gently. Kendall moaned softly into his mouth and ran his fingers through James's hair, the locks sending sparks throughout Kendall's body. Kendall felt James smile.

After a few more moments of kissing, the boys pulled away from each other, feeling lightheaded and giddy as if they had jus inhaled some helium from a balloon. Kendall leaned forward and pressed his head against James's, causing his face to heat up slightly.

"Thanks for the distraction Kenny." he whispered, intertwining his fingers with Kendall's.

"Anything for you." he whispered in return.

James smiled wider. For once, he could sit in a closet and not feel like he was going to die from suffocation.

And it was all because of Kendall Knight.

* * *

**A/N: And my first fan fiction comes to an end! :D kind short i know :p but tell me, how was it? I have some mixed feelings about it personally but what do you all think? Was the slash good enough, or should I stick or straight stuff? All criticism is welcome! And thanks for reading it :D more fics to come in the future!**

**-Courtney (fall into your sunlight)**


End file.
